Dear Lucy
by BlueVanillaDetective
Summary: A possible background story behind the letter written from Katrielle to Lucy in the prologue of LMJ. One-shot! A dash of Lucifendi


This is my first one-shot...I hope you guys like it! I may have changed a few things, though (like the Professor disappearing when Katrielle was younger, according to the first scene in the game).

Read and review! No flames, please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Layton Brothers: Mystery Room or Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle and the Millionaires' Conspiracy. Level-5 Inc does.

* * *

Katrielle Layton stood in the doorway of London's New Scotland Yard Serious Crime Division Classified Investigation Agency Headquarters, or as most people called it, the Mystery Room. The commissioner, an old friend of her father's, had directed her to this room, upon finding out that she was looking for her brother.

Currently, the room appeared to be empty. She looked around in curiosity. The room was a mess, with files stacked everywhere. The piles were so high that it was miraculous that they hadn't toppled over yet. However, despite the mess, the room somehow had a homey feel to it.

As she took in her surroundings, she heard a door unlock and turned to her right, just in time to see a young woman with short brown hair stumble out of a room. Her outfit was rather unique, with a green jacket, white trousers, and a salmon colored cap. If her personality was as fun as her outfit, Katrielle had a feeling that they would become great friends.

As Lucy straightened up, she noticed Katrielle standing in the doorway. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't notice you standing there. I'm Detective Constable Lucy Baker. Is there something I can do for you? Ah, I'm sorry about the mess!"

Katrielle smiled. She liked this woman immediately. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lucy. And it's fine. I'm quite used to it-my father and I share the same habit. My name is-"

"Katrielle? What are you doing here?" asked a familiar voice behind her. Both women turned to see Alfendi Layton, currently Placid Prof, with confusion written all over his face as he stared at her.

"Do you know her, Prof?" asked Lucy. _Prof?_ Katrielle thought to herself in amusement. _Alfendi has a nickname? And he hasn't scared her off?_

Since Katrielle remained silent, Alfendi explained. "Lucy, this is my sister, Katrielle Layton."

"Ehhhhhhhhhh?"

* * *

Katrielle, Lucy, and Alfendi sat together in the Mystery Room. Lucy had poured them some tea and set out a plate of biscuits for them to snack upon. As they finished making light conversation, Katrielle had taken her first bite when she froze, her eyes widening as she tasted the sweet treat.

"Where did you get this from? It's simply delightful!"

"Umm…I baked them," answered Lucy, blushing at the compliment. She then watched in amazement as Katrielle proceeded to down the rest of the treats.

"Really? Perhaps Flora could learn a thing or two from you!"

Alfendi shuddered at the thought. Flora's cooking left something to be desired, and he highly doubted that she would ever improve, even with his assistant's help. He sighed with fond exasperation as he watched his other sister scarf down the treats. "Why are you here, Katrielle?"

Katrielle took a sip of her tea as she remembered why she had come in the first place, her smile melting into a frown. "I assume that you heard about Dad's disappearance?"

"Eh? Your father's missing, Prof? Why haven't you said anything?" Lucy frowned, hurt that he had kept it from her.

Alfendi gave her an apologetic look that Katrielle didn't miss. _Is there something going on between them?_

"We have had so many cases lately that I haven't had the chance. And to answer your question, Katrielle, yes. I've been scanning many different newspapers, hoping that there would be a sign of him. I have also been reaching out to my contacts, but there's no word so far."

Katrielle nodded with worry. "I went to Gressenheller University, and I talked to Dean Delmona. He doesn't know what happened to him, either. I suppose that we'll just have to keep looking."

Lucy's eyes widened in realization. When she nicknamed him, she remembered the Prof mentioning that his father was an actual professor. So he taught at Gressenheller?

She looked sympathetically at the worried siblings. She wished that there was something she could do…

A thought struck her. If Professor Layton taught at Gressenheller..."Did you recently graduate from Gressenheller, then?"

Both of the Laytons gave her a strange look at the topic change. However, as a gentlewoman, Katrielle decided to reply. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, if you haven't decided what you want to do, why not open a detective agency? If you're anything like the Prof, you must like solving puzzles and mysteries…"

"And you can search for father in your spare time," said Alfendi, as he picked up on his assistant's train of thought. "That's a wonderful idea, Lucy." She blushed, but luckily for her, Katrielle didn't see it.

Katrielle had her eyes closed, deep in thought as she listened to the idea. When she opened them, there was a new sparkle in her eyes. "I'll call it the Layton Detective Agency! That should get Dad's attention. Thanks for the fantastic idea, Lucy! I'll have to go to the Guildhall now to get it approved, since it's almost closing time," she mused, getting on her feet and rushing to the exit.

"And make sure you get yourself an assistant to help you. A young lady shouldn't be in such a dangerous line of work without protection. Father would have my head if anything happens to you!" Alfendi called after her.

Katrielle replied, "Don't worry, I have someone in mind!" Thoughts of a certain 19-year-old Gressenheller University student who had a knack for solving puzzles sprang up. He seemed to enjoy working with her, and he was so thankful to her for clearing his name. He had promised to help her if she was ever in need of it.

 _Time to fulfill that promise, Ernest Greeves._

* * *

Two weeks later…

Katrielle Layton sat at her desk, already messy with piles of paperwork surrounding her as she wrote a letter to her newest friend.

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _I've opened a detective agency on one of London's most happening streets. "Any mystery solved!" That's the Layton Detective Agency's motto. I can't wait to find out what mysteries are waiting for me. You must come and visit me when you have the time._

 _Yours faithfully,_

 _Katrielle_


End file.
